


Power Games

by mnemosyne23



Category: King Arthur (2004) RPF
Genre: F/M, Mild NC-17, very light elements of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1200949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosyne23/pseuds/mnemosyne23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keira likes to play naughty games, and Ioan's her willing victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Games

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the KINK challenge at Knights500

Keira hated working in a corset. She preferred to use it for play.

"Do you know why I love period pieces?" she purred, tugging on her victim's arms to ensure they were well-secured. "The props."

Ioan shook his arms, listening to the chains rattle and clang against the headboard. "I like the clothes myself," he countered, turning his chocolate brown eyes towards her. She was wearing a black, boned corset and very little else. Those panties really COULDN'T be called clothing, could they? Perhaps "accessory" would be a better term.

Keira grinned at him as she threw a leg over his naked body and sat on his stomach. He could feel her heat just above his navel, and groaned. "I prefer what's under them," she said, grazing her manicured nails over his nipples and dragging them down his ribs. Ioan hissed at the sting, arching his back, and heard her giggle. She did it again - harder this time - and he moaned.

"You like pain?" she cooed, as though she were talking to a child. "Try wearing a corset." Another giggle, and this time she leaned forward to kiss him passionately as her fingers twisted his nipples. Ioan jerked beneath her, grunting into her mouth and sucking on the tongue she used to probe his teeth.

"Do you know what I love?" she whispered near his ear after they pulled apart, scrubbing her corseted breasts against his chest. "My warrior costume. Two bands of leather and some string." She shivered with pleasure and nipped at his ear before continuing. "I love knowing you can see so much of me, but can't touch me. I love knowing you WANT to touch me." She cackled wickedly. "I love knowing how tight I make your pants." Reaching down, she spanked his hip.

Ioan stared up at her, his own gaze smoldering. She'd lined her eyes in charcoal black, and they swam in front of him like pools of emerald. "You're really just a naughty girl, Keira," he murmured, and saw her eyes sparkle. "When you let me out of these chains, I intend to take you over my knee and spank you."

Keira grinned like a Cheshire cat, and licked his cheek. "Mmm… promise?" she purred.

"With a paddle."

"Studded?"

"Spiked."

Keira moaned and pressed her face into his neck, shuddering. Ioan felt moisture on his stomach and his arousal hardened. "Look what you made me do," Keira murmured against his chin. "Now who's naughty?'

"I didn't come on your stomach, love," he murmured, then gasped as her hand snaked down between them to grab his erection and squeeze.

"But you want to," Keira cooed, as though she didn't have him by the balls. She sat up again, grinning down at him like a child with a favorite toy. "I'm the one with the power here." Her thumb circled his tip, and he cried out. "Shhhh, lover. If you're going to spank me when I let you go - and I suppose I have to let you go sometime - I'm going to make sure I earn it."


End file.
